


Let's take the Universe Limo

by LadySirello



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bismuth is Garnet's trainer, Drabble, Gen, Greg Owns a Limo Company, Human AU, Hummer Limo, Interviews, Limo Driver Au, MMA star Garnet, Pearl is a limo driver, Peridot is Garnet's manager, Riding In Style, friends - Freeform, humor?, motivating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirello/pseuds/LadySirello
Summary: Pearl is a limo driver at Universe Limos. She gets the opportunity to drive a new client, an athlete named Garnet, and some of her friends to an important event.Just something that I coughed up at 1am





	Let's take the Universe Limo

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story where Pearl is a limo driver and Garnet is a rich athlete and they fall in love or whatever but my patience wore thin so we just have this snippet. enjoy

“Pearl! Hurry up! You’re going to be late,” The man called.

“I’m sorry! Rough morning,” The tall, pale woman replied, buttoning her suit jacket and adjusting her black chauffeur hat. She ran past the man, standing by the counter, and made a dash for the office. “Oh, stars,” she groaned to herself as she entered the office and turned to face the side wall. The wall was covered in old, rusty hooks, each one home to a different set of keys. She panted, trying to reel in her breath as she scanned the wall, whispering to herself. 

“Hummer 2, hummer 2, hummer 2- Ahah!” She spotted the pair of keys with a bright yellow tag labeled ‘Hummer 2’ and snatched them off of the hook. The young woman darted out of the room and back past the front desk. 

“Be careful Pearl! This is a high dollar client,” the balding man called to her as she jogged past. 

Pearl stopped to look back at him as she opened the front door. “I know, Greg, I won’t disappoint.” And with that, she left, the door slamming hard behind her. She practically ran across the parking lot to the black Hummer limo. The lot contained all sorts of limos, mostly higher end ones like Cadillac, but the new client had opted for the Black hummer. 

Pearl’s dress shoes clacked against the pavement as she darted across the lot, breathing hard, keys jingling in hand. She glanced at her watch. The young woman was going to be cutting it close. 

She slowed as she approached the H2 stretch limo, hearing it chirp as she unlocked it, and wasted no time getting in and starting it. The large vehicle easily roared to life. It was one of Pearl’s personal favorites, with blacked out wheels, tinted lights, and small chrome letters behind the front wheel wells spelling out ‘UNIVERSE LIMOS’ 

Within seconds, she had the Hummer pulling out of the gated lot and onto a sidestreet. Pearl pulled her phone out of her black suit pants and dialed up Greg. Now that she was on her way, she had time to actually ask questions. She put the iPhone up to her ear and her boss picked up after just one ring. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Greg, Tell me about this client.”

“Well, she is an MMA star, probably world champion in the making. She trains in Jiu-Jitsu, Tae Kwon Do, and kick boxing,” He paused. “-if you know what any of that stuff is. Anyway, she is really moving up in the leagues and likes to have a nice mode of transportation to her fights and her special events. She was using another limo company but is unhappy with them, and decided to give us a try. So we really can’t blow this, Pearl.” 

“Interesting. I don’t really keep up with sports that much. What is her name?”

“She only goes by one name, both in and out of the ring. Garnet.”

“Alright, Greg. ETA to her place is around ten minutes. I’ll update you when I can.”

“Thanks, Pearl.”

The pale woman ended the call and set her phone in the cupholder. She then placed both hands tentatively on the wheel, going through a checklist in her head to make sure everything was ready. Her uniform looked nice and tidy, check. The limo had a full tank of gas, check. The back of the limo was freshly shampooed and detailed, check. She looked over at the set of dials on the dashboard and flicked the first one upwards. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the inside of the Hummer was illuminated neon colors, as expected, and she flicked it back off. “Alright,” she whispered to herself. “Everything seems in order.”

She made it barely on time, pulling into the round driveway of the address provided. The house was huge, definitely belonging to a multi-millionaire. The driveway was large enough to allow the stretched vehicle to turn in without running over any grass, which was nice. Pearl slowly pulled the limo forward to line up with the front door. She waited several moments, anxiously fumbling with her bow tie as she sat there. Was this the right place? Where were they? 

The door to the white brick house suddenly opened, and out stepped a tall, drop-dead gorgeous dark skinned woman. She was sporting a black North Face jacket, maroon tank top, dark grey joggers that hugged her wide hips, and black nike running shoes. She was wearing a pair of shades that prevented Pearl from making eye contact as the woman glanced in her direction. The tall woman was probably 6’2 or so. Pearl opened her door and ran around the side of the Hummer to hold the back door open for the client.

The athlete tried to pull the front door of the house closed behind her, but it flew open almost instantly and a short woman with large, spiked yellow glasses and green dyed hair stepped out. The dark skinned woman turned to walk towards the Hummer, and the door Pearl was holding open for her. 

“Garnet! Where do you think you’re going!” The short woman called, running after the athlete. 

“To the interview with the Sports channel,” Garnet replied without skipping a beat. The green haired woman grabbed Garnet’s hand and stopped her. “You can’t go looking like this! Not in front of the media!”

Garnet looked down at her casual workout clothes. “This is what I feel comfortable in. I’m not changing.”

The short woman let out an exasperated sigh. “But Garnet! Your IMAGE.”  
“But nothing, Peridot! This is what the people have always seen me in, and what they will always see me in,” The dark skinned woman reaffirmed herself as she withdrew her hand from the other woman’s grasp and stepped into the limo. Pearl swallowed hard, a bead of sweat forming as she felt the tension rising.

Peridot threw her hands to her sides and groaned loudly before stepping in behind the athlete. 

Pearl shut the door behind them and jogged around to the drivers’ side, climbing in and flicking the switch for the neon lights on. She peeked back at the clients. They were sitting on opposite sides of the limo, both with their arms crossed. 

Pearl turned back around to face forward and straightened herself up in the seat. “Thank you for choosing Universe Limos. What can I do for you?”

“212 Beach Sand Drive,” Garnet spoke up. “We need to pick up my trainer and sparring partners for the interview.” 

“Certainly,” Pearl replied, putting the H2 in gear and starting down the driveway. 

She was granted only a minute or so of silence before the two started arguing again. 

“You don’t have to take a limo everywhere, you know,” Peridot seethed. 

Garnet ignored her. 

“I pulled some strings and got us that Suburban just to transport us to events!”

Garnet groaned. “It’s not enough space for all of us.”

Peridot shook her head in disbelief. “We can get a second one.”

“But I like us all riding together.”

The green haired woman tugged at the collar of her own suit jacket as she thought. “I can get you a personal driver if you like. Would that sway your opinion?,”

“No,” Garnet shot back, motioning to the front of the vehicle towards Pearl. “I already have a ‘personal driver’. She will be here with the limo when I need her.”

“But she costs money!” Peridot exclaimed. 

“And a personal driver doesn’t?!”

Peridot stared down at the carpeted floor, defeated. The two remained quiet the rest of the drive to the next address. 

Pearl had so many questions about the two. Based on the exchange, she was guessing that Peridot was the athlete’s manager, and that they butted heads often. 

The pale woman parked the stretched vehicle in front of the large building, which had large, fancy letters spelling out, ‘BEACH CITY MARTIAL ARTS’. Pearl got out quickly and ran to open the back door just as the next few clients were exiting the building. There were three of them, the first being a dark skinned woman with rainbow dreadlocks, wearing dark grey overalls. Behind her was a shorter, chubby but fit latina with long, pale hair, wearing a white tank top and black workout pants. The last one was a very tall, proably 6’4 woman with bronze skin and long, bleached blonde hair. She was wearing an orange tank top and dark grey joggers similar to Garnet’s. 

The three were playfully shoving each other as they approached, but quickly stiffened up at seeing Pearl. The pale woman bowed her head at them. 

“Thank you, m’lady,” The dark skinned woman greeted Pearl as she climbed into the limo. 

The other two women both just gave a short and simple “thanks” as they walked past her and entered the vehicle. Pearl shut the door behind them and walked back to the drivers’ side to get back in. 

Garnet’s face lit up as the rainbow haired woman sat next to her. “Garnet! You’re looking great today. We are gonna ROCK this interview, am I right, ladies?” 

The two long haired women took seats at the back of the limo as they cheered in agreement with the rainbow haired one. 

“Well, Bismuth, I think she doesn’t look nice enough for this interview,” Peridot retorted, turning her nose up at the other woman. 

Bismuth laughed. “Look at us, Peridot. We are all cool as cucumbers in here. It’s you who’s out of line,” she joked, motioning to the short woman’s fine tailored suit. 

Pearl put the limo in gear and began to drive to the venue where the event was. 

“And let me just say,” Bismuth announced, “that I am the luckiest trainer in the world to have gotten to work with Garnet. So much raw power, so much talent. And this is only the beginning!”

“Cheers to that, B,” The latina agreed, nodding. “There’s no better person to spar with.”

Bismuth smiled. “When we land this deal with the sports channel, we are gonna be set, guys, let me tell ya’.” 

“I can barely wait,” Garnet smirked. “I will get to beat Jasper’s ass for even more money.”

The bronze skinned woman laughed. “We will see about that!”

Even the uptight manager Peridot let out a grin at hearing that. 

Before she knew it, Pearl was pulling up to the venue. As the limo rolled to a stop, Bismuth wrapped her arm around Garnet’s neck affectionately and pulled her out of her seat. With her other arm, she scooped up Amethyst and Jasper. Garnet grabbed Peridot from her seat and brought her into the “huddle”. 

Bismuth lowered her head, looking around at Garnet, Jasper, Amethyst, and Peridot. “Moral of the story guys, we are gonna be okay. So many trials and tribulations have led up to this moment. And we made it this far. There’s nowhere to go now but up.” 

All of them smiled and leaned in closer together, sharing a few more quiet words of encouragement before Pearl ran to the outside of the limo and opened the door for them. One by one, they poured out. As they started towards the building, however, the five of them lined up side by side, arms draped over each others’ shoulders, with Garnet in the center. Pearl smiled as she watched them depart. They were destined for great things.

**Author's Note:**

> whew. I didn't even proof read this honestly


End file.
